Bombshell Holiday
by princessandthepen
Summary: Can Ranger save Stephanie and her Christmas?
1. Chapter 1

A couple of years ago I wrote a little story called Holiday Confessions. I loved writing it mostly because Christmas is one of my favorite times of year. So I decided to write another short Christmas story. Holiday Confessions was inspired by a corset I saw at Macy's. This story is inspired by a Christmas party I recently attended and that red dress Janet has told us is in Stephanie's closet.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"North entrance clear," Lester's voice buzzed through the ear piece.

"West entrance clear," Manny reported.

"Clear in the elevators," Hal said.

"Party is in progress in the main dining room," Tank's deep voice answered.

Ranger walked into the room and my mouth went completely dry. Ranger in anything is a sight to behold. Ranger in full corporate mode was ah-maz-ing. He walked past where I was sitting at the bar nursing a Martini and my mind sort of fizzled and then I stopped listening all together.

"Stephanie?" Tank's deep baritone rang in my ear. "Report."

Ranger turned and looked across the crowd at me. Reflexively I licked my lips. He winked at me turned his attention back to the party. There was that fizzling sound again.

"Maybe her earpiece isn't working," Hal said.

"I can see her from my post," Lester replied. "I don't think it's the comm unit. I think her brain shorted out when she saw Ranger in that suit."

"Santos, mats tomorrow. Don't be late." Ranger's rich voice crossed the airwaves.

"Plum report in," Tank said a little louder this time.

"Everything is looking good," I managed to squeak.

"Oh yeah," Lester added. "I saw you walk in Bomber you're looking damn good."

"Santos," Ranger voice growled.

"Target just stepped off the elevator," Hal interrupted. "He's headed to the west entrance."

"Manny will you be able to intercept?" Ranger asked.

"Negative. Too many people in the lobby area."

"Stephanie looks like you're going to bat." Tank said.

I made eye contact with Ranger and gave him a smile before turning on my stool to face Manny's post.

I took another sip of my drink and waited on the target to walk into the party. Steven Smith was wanted on a bench warrant in New York City. Smith was an Investment Broker who'd scammed a few hundred people out of a couple of million dollars. He'd been hiding out avoiding arrest for almost a year. Then last week Ranger got a tip that he was in Princeton looking for investors in a new mutual fund opportunity. Smith is prying on Senior citizens promising their children will be rich after they die. Scum.

That brought us to tonight and this sting operation. I was here to meet Smith under the guise of investing my trust fund. I'd spoken to him on the phone assured me that I'd see a huge return on my money and asked how soon we could meet.

Ranger had pulled some strings with the Princeton Country Club and I'd called him this morning asking him to meet me here at their annual Christmas party.

As far as Christmas parties go it was a little boring. I'd seen a few people I knew from my days as Stephanie Orr. They'd been slightly surprised to see me. More than likely they'd been really surprised to see me but it was hard to tell. I think there's a lot of Botox in this room.

Steven Smith looked like the picture in the file. He was handsome in a Soap Opera star way. Slicked back hair, well cut suit, and a lot of swagger in his step. Manny stepped into the party behind him and cut off to the side. He was sticking close to the door in case Smith tried to bolt.

I gave Smith a little finger wave and took a long sip from my drink. He smiled and his eyes scanned my legs. I uncrossed them slowly and slid from the stool. I turned a little and set the empty glass on the bar before spinning around and strutting across the room toward him.

With each step I swung my hips so the skirt of my red dress swirled around keeping his attention on my legs. When I'd made my way across the room I stuck out my hand and introduced myself.

"Stacy Pardo,"

"Steven Smith. I'm so glad we were able to meet tonight."

"Me too, I've been so worried about paying taxes on my inheritance. When you said you could make it so I didn't have to pay a dime. Well… that sounded almost too good to be true."

"Let's have a seat at the bar, Ms. Pardo."

"It's Miss. but please call me Stacy."

"Of course but I insist you call me Steven," he said sliding my arm through his. "I think this could become a great partnership, Stacy."

I glanced at Tank and Ranger sitting across the bar as I climbed back up on the stool. Ranger gave me a dark look that I couldn't quite read. While Tank pretended to be checking out the score of the ball game on the tv over the bar.

Forty minutes of small talk and flashing my assets was what it took to get down to business. Ranger had remained at the bar no doubt listening to every word we'd spoken. Tank had walked away a few minutes after we'd sat down and he'd hadn't returned.

"So Stacy how much do you want to invest?," Steven asked looking over the various papers he'd asked me to bring. They were all fakes I knew. Probably created by Rangeman but they looked real to me. Thankfully they looked real to Smith too.

I looked at Ranger while Smith was distracted. I was hoping for some help instead Ranger had discreetly tapped his watch. I'd cut my eyes to Lester and he'd given me a single nod of the head.

"You know Steven this is a party and numbers bore me," I said leaning over to whisper in his ear. "Let's finish these drinks and let me show you around the club house. Maybe we could find some where more private to get to know each other better."

"We could do that."

I gave Smith my best supermodel smile and placed my hand on his. "Come on I know a great place just behind the locker rooms."

"I bet you do," Smith said tracing a finger over my collar bone.

I tossed a couple twenty dollar bills on the bar and slipped down from my seat. Smith looked at me from under his heavy eye lids and leaned in to kiss me. I managed to dodge the kiss but the cold barrel of the gun he pressed into my abdomen I couldn't miss.

"Miss. Plum I'm sorry to break up this party but I need to get going and the only way I see past the guards on the doors is with you."

"I-I don't know what you're talking about," I stuttered trying to play dumb.

"Oh come on, Stephanie Plum, the Bombshell Bounty Hunter, you're famous. We're going to walk across the room and out that door over there. You're going to cooperate or I'm going to put a bullet in you. Understand?"

I nodded my head that I heard him and waited for him to move. He grabbed me around the waist keeping the gun to my side and started leading me toward the West entrance.

Two steps in I stumbled over his foot. Smith tightened his grip on my waist. "No funny business," he growled in my ear.

"Sorry. I'm a klutz."

"Just keep walking," Smith said pressing the gun a little tighter to my ribs.

As we approached the door I looked around for Manny. Surely he'd save me from this lunatic. Only I couldn't find Manny. He wasn't around anywhere.

"Okay we're going to go over to the elevators and down to the parking lot. If you're a good girl I might let you go."

When we reached the elevator bank Smith lead me past them to a nearby door. "We're taking the stairs."

Of course we are I thought as I looked down at the five inch heels I'd chosen for the evening. Why is that men love these shoes on women but they don't understand how hard they are to move in or how painful they can be? I guess it was a question for the ages.

"Move it, bitch," Smith said giving me a little push.

I complied and walked through the open door to the stairwell. We walked down the two flights of stairs to the lobby. Smith pointed toward the side door with his chin and we started moving again.

"Get in," Smith ordered.

"Wait. No, just let me go. You can leave. No harm, no foul."

"Get in bitch," Smith growled pressing the gun to my side so tightly I thought he might break a rib.

"Okay, okay. Just please don't hurt me," I whimpered.

As Smith pulled the car from the parking lot I looked for Ranger over my shoulder. I saw nothing but an empty parking lot.

TBC…

This is a two part story. I'll post the rest soon. Also a lot of people have asked me about finishing From The Inside Looking Out, I have every intention of finishing that story. I'm sorry it's been sitting all year that was never my intention. We had some terrible things happen over the course of this year and I've been distracted and I think a little depressed. Things are looking better a little everyday so be on the look out for the final chapters sooner rather than later.


	2. Chapter 2

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Get out," Smith said leaning across the car and popping open the door.

I turned to get out but Smith drove away before I was completely out of the car. I lost my balance falling to the ground. I felt the pavement scrape my elbow and then a pain shoot through my head. My vision blurred and I struggled to remain conscious. I rolled toward the curb as another car approached.

The car came to a screeching halt about a foot away from me. I heard the doors open and slam closed. Then feet scrambling toward me where I was laying against the curb, When they stopped someone knelt in front of me. Someone was speaking, I think to me, but the pain in my head prevented me from understanding what they were saying.

Someone, the person talking I think, covered me with a coat. I caught my first glimpse at the stranger's face. Ranger. Relief washed through me and then another pain shot through my head. My heart clenched and my stomach rolled. I made a gagging noise and Ranger rolled me onto my side. My stomach rolled again and I vomited. There were more voices I couldn't understand then everything went dark. The next thing I remember was someone shouting and then I saw flashing lights.

I shook my head and struggled to speak but I just couldn't seem to get my mouth to cooperate. Ranger stroked my arm and started talking again. This time I could barely hear him over the ringing of my ears. He was talking to the paramedics giving them the run down of what happened.

One of the paramedics shined a bright light in my eyes while the other checked my pulse. There was another exchange of information and then I felt myself being lifted off the ground. A pain shot through my head and I reached out grasping for Ranger. My fingers gripped his sleeve and I felt him pat my hand.

I was loaded into the back of the ambulance and someone placed an oxygen mask over my face. We started moving and I tried to open my eyes again. I squinted but the bright lights hurt my eyes. After a few more seconds I gave up trying to stay awake. Sleep seemed to be a good idea right now.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I woke with a start and tired to sit up. The world was spinning and for a minute I thought I was going to throw up again. A strong hand pushed me back down and I squeezed my eyes shut.

"Relax Babe. You are fine just a nasty concussion. I called the nurse."

"Miss. Plum it's good to see you awake. I'm your nurse Bonnie. The doctor will be here in a few minutes."

The nurse went about doing all those annoying things that nurses did, Ranger stood next to the bed watching her. When she was done she gave him a curt nod and left without another word.

"Where's my mom?" I asked cringing when I heard how froggy my voice was.

Ranger poured me a cup of water and offered it to me. "They went to your sister's house for a little bit. Your nieces wanted them to see what Santa brought."

"It's Christmas?" I asked.

"Yes, You've drifted in and out for a couple days."

"Have you been here this whole time?" I asked.

"Your Mom ran me out at night. But I've been here every morning at six and I stay until your mom tells me to leave."

"Miss. Plum," a voice called from the door.

"Come in doctor," Ranger replied.

Ranger shook hands with the short round man who had white hair and a thick white beard. They exchanged pleasantries and then the doctor turned his attention to me.

"Miss Plum, I'm Dr. Snow. It's wonderful to see you're awake."

"Can I go home?" I asked.

"I'm going to order a MRI and a couple of other tests to see how you're healing. You'll probably be here at least another night. If you can hold down food and walk about some I'll think about letting you go home tomorrow afternoon."

"Okay."

"How are you feeling? Are you dizzy?"

"A when I sit up."

"Any sensitivity to light or sounds?"

"No."

"Pain?" Dr. Snow asked looking at me over his reading glasses.

"It feels like there is a big drum banging in my head."

"I'll have the nurse bring you something. I'd like for you to stay awake at least for a few more minutes."

I gave him a glare and he chuckled. His laugh sounded like jingle bells. I told myself it was the concussion. I mean just because he looked like Santa and it was Christmas didn't mean anything.

"I'll order those tests and send the nurse in with the pain meds. I'll see you with the results tomorrow. Merry Christmas."

Ranger shook the doctor's hand again before he left. When the door clicked closed Ranger pulled a chair to the side of the bed and sat down.

"Where did you all go?" I asked.

"We didn't see him pull the gun. But Manny saw it when you were walking out of the dining room. If he'd tried to stop him he might have shot you. We were behind you the whole time Babe. I swear. When I saw you hit the street I was relived he'd let you go. Then I realized you were hurt and I was scared."

"Smith?" I asked.

"Tank and Lester caught him. He's spending the holiday in jail. Your mom and dad will be here soon. I called them when you started to wake up. They will be so glad to see you."

My eyes drifted shut and I felt sleep pulling at me. Ranger tucked a curl behind my ear and kissed my cheek.

"Babe stay awake just a little bit longer."

"Okay," I yawned. "I'll try."

We were quiet for a few minutes. I tried to concentrate on staying awake but the more I thought about it the harder it was. After a few minutes I drifted away.

"Babe, wake up."

"I'm awake," I sighed.

"You're not awake," Ranger said.

"Sure I am; I'm talking to you."

I heard Ranger snort and then he shifted in the chair. I opened one eye and looked at him. He looked tired. Like a man who hadn't slept in 40 days and 40 nights.

"I like the beard," I said. "I don't remember you ever having a beard before."

"I haven't had one in a really long time."

"Stephanie dear it's so good to see you awake." my Mom said walking into the room.

"Hi Pumpkin, How's the noggin?" my Dad asked.

"Hi Mom, hi Dad. I'm a little sleepy still."

"The doctor said she should stay awake for a little while," Ranger said.

My mom and Ranger had a conversation about what the doctor said and then Ranger kissed me on cheek and left to go check on the office. He promised he would be back soon to check on me.

My mom sat down in Ranger's chair and leveled a look at me. "Stephanie he's such a nice man. Why haven't you brought him to dinner?"

Even in my hazy state I was shocked. What had been going on in here while I was asleep?

I was saved from answering my mom when Nurse Bonnie reappeared. I was thrilled to see she had one of those little paper cups in her hand. She had the good stuff I hoped. Something that would evict that drummer from my head.

The nurse gave me a some pain killers that she said would make me sleepy. She suggested I eat a little something before they set in and offered to have a tray brought to me. Hospital food wasn't top on my list, especially on Christmas but it would have to do.

As soon as the nurse was gone Mom sent Dad on an errand. It sounded highly suspicious to me but maybe my Mom just really, really wanted to read People magazine.

"Stephanie," Mom said. "Ricardo has been here in this hospital room almost nonstop since the accident. Is there something going on between the two of you? If there is honey just tell me. I know that I pushed you toward Joe for a long time but I will love who you love. I just want you to be happy."

"There's nothing between us. We work together and we're friends. That's all there is," I lied.

Then I held my breath. Lying to my mother was a lot like lying to a priest they could tell. It's some sort of divine gift from God. Of course it wan't completely fabricated. I'd told the truth about what was happening between us. What I had told her was how I craved that man. How I'd fallen hopelessly in love with him. How I'd kept that wedding ring he'd shoved on my finger in Hawaii. How sometimes when I was feeling sad or lonely I'd put it on my finger and pretend to still be his wife. How I slept in that ring for months after the fiasco in Hawaii. How my heart breaks every time I remember that I can't have him. How I wasn't worthy of a man as great as Ricardo Manoso.

My mom patted my hand and gave me a little smile. She didn't believe me for a minute. I think she just didn't want to argue with me while I was in the hospital. Except this was my Mom and she was born to argue and nag. It was her nature.

"Mom I'm serious," I added hoping to convince her.

"Yes, dear I know. Now rest until your lunch gets here," she said leaning back in her chair and pulling her iPhone from coat pocket.

I managed to eat most of my lunch. The soup wasn't too bad. I passed on the lemon jello it reminded me too much of furniture polish. After I ate Mom helped me get settled on the bed and I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

 _I woke up to find myself in Ranger's penthouse wrapped in his glorious sheets. I could hear the sounds of someone moving around in the kitchen. I couldn't tell if it was Ranger or Ella but I knew I was alone in the bedroom._

 _Getting out of bed I felt the whisper soft fabric of my black satin gown brush across my legs. I walked to the bathroom and stopped when I saw myself in the mirror. My hair was relativity tame and on my hand was the ring. I stopped to look at it again holding my hand up in the light._

 _"_ _Babe," Ranger called from the other side of the door. "Can I come in?"_

 _"_ _Umm… just a minute." I said pulling at the ring. It wouldn't budge. I twisted it and nothing happened. I pulled and pulled. I lathered my hands with soap and ran them under hot water. The ring wouldn't move not even a centimeter._

 _"_ _Is everything okay in there?"_

 _"_ _Yeah peachy, I'm just washing my face."_

 _The door opened and Ranger stepped inside. He looked at me raising giving me a single eyebrow raise. He'd caught me._

 _"_ _You don't like the ring?" he asked. "I wasn't sure when I bought it. I thought I should get a bigger diamond but then I didn't want to attract too much attention. We can go back and get you any ring you want."_

 _"_ _What?" I asked._

 _Ranger tilted his head to the side slightly and studied me. He took my hand in his and studied the ring on my finger. Then he gave a gentle tug and ring just slid off into his hand._

 _"_ _NO!" I shouted. "Don't. Please."_

 _"_ _What's going on here?" Ranger asked holding the ring in his fist._

 _"_ _I was just shocked to see it. Then I wanted to make sure it was real that - that I wasn't dreaming."_

 _"_ _Babe we've been married a week. We've told everyone we know. We're going to your parents for Christmas dinner tonight. We are married."_

 _"_ _Right."_

 _Ranger pulled me into his arms and kissed my forehead, then my lips. He slid the ring back on my finger and kissed my hand._

 _"_ _Babe, wake up."_

 _"_ _I am awake. I remember we're married. I believe you."_

"It's time for you to wake up and take your medicine Miss. Plum"

My eyes popped open and remembered I was in the hospital. I wasn't married to Ranger. I was still Stephanie Plum.

I reached for the paper cup and something caught my eye in light. It was the ring. My ring. The one I'd kept.

"I always assumed to you'd pawned it," Ranger's voice said from the shadow near the door. "Used the money to pay some debt or maybe your rent. Then today when I went to your apartment to get you a few things I saw it sitting on the sink in the bathroom."

I felt my face flush red and tears stinging at my eyes. I remember now that I'd tried the rings on with my red dress. I'd wanted to loose myself in that world for just a moment. To be going to the party on my love's arm.

The door to the hospital room clicked shut and Ranger stepped into the dim light. I couldn't see his face but his body was tense. His fingers playing against the denim of his pants leg.

"Why did you keep the rings?" He asked.

I shrugged and looked toward the window. I wasn't prepared to have my heart slaughtered. It was bad enough that I had a dull headache. Ranger stepped closer.

"Tell me Stephanie. It's been two years since that trip to Hawaii. You've needed the money. They'd been easy to sell. Why hang on to them?"

"I liked being your wife."

"Why?"

"It was fun."

"Not good enough," he said sitting on the edge of the bed. "Tell me."

I shook my head. "Everything will change."

"Yes, everything will change. I'll belong to you. You'll belong to me."

I blinked my eyes a couple of times. The meds must be playing with my head. Ranger would never let someone claim him. He wasn't into titles.

"Stephanie, I love you. Do you love me?"

"Yes," I answered looking down at my lap.

Ranger ducked his head so that he could see my face. Then he tucked a finger under my chin and forced our eyes to meet.

"Are you ashamed to love me?" He asked.

"No. Never."

"Do you want to wear my ring?"

"Yes."

"When you are feeling better we'll talk about what that means. For now let's just say you are mine and I'm yours. Forever."

"Okay."

Ranger gave me a sweet kiss and then he tucked me back into the bed. He took a seat on the chair grasped my hand in his. His thumb ran over the ring a couple times and I heard him let out a big sigh.

"I love you, Babe. Merry Christmas."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Like they say at the end of fairy tales they lived happily every after.

Well, that's my little short shot for Christmas. I hope you enjoyed it. If you did maybe let me know by leaving a little note.

I want to wish you all a joy, peace, and happiness. If life has taught me one thing this year it's that there's never enough of those three things. Merry Christmas ~ R


End file.
